We were or are friends
by Ame Deri-chan
Summary: My name's Tenten and I used to be Neji's best friend but then I left town.Now,he can't recognize me and you know what my status in my new school is?Neji the playboy's target.So what's a girl to do?Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**WE WERE/ARE FRIENDS**_

_**Prologue: HOW WE MEET**_

_The wind was caressing the cheek of seven year old Tiantian Mitarashi. Her long brown hair was tied up in its customary high ponytail. She was wearing a black summer dress, her shivering evident under the thin piece of cloth. The river in front of her glimmered in the moonlight and the trees rustled and swayed with the wind. The dark sky glittered, stars and a full moon glittering over the little girl. However, as much as Tiantian wanted to wander in the night, she concentrated on the sound of sobs coming from her best friend, Neji Hyuuga._

"_Ne-kun, are you alright?" she asked innocently._

_The other seven year old was crouching down and took a moment before uttering a reply." Not sure.''_

"_It's alright. Your papa was a good man and it was by some horrible twist of fate that he died in a car accident."_

"_But you have parents!" he blurted out, not realising the quick flash of pain on Tiantian's eyes._

'_I'm sorry but you know, I'll always be your friend. That's why you're not alone" she countered, hoping to ease the boy's pain._

"_Sure?"_

"_Pinky promise and cross my heart and hope for a lot of smiles!"The little girl held out her fifth finger to Neji. He took it with his own finger and in unison they said, "Promise!'_

"_So you want to race home with me?" Neji asked his mood drastically brightened. His house (ahemmansionahem) was a few metres away from the river while Tiantian's house was further away in the opposite direction of the Hyuuga's house._

"_Gomen" I promised mama ad papa to go home directly today.' she whispered and started to poke her index fingers together in a nervous gesture._

_Neji knew that she was uneasy but did not bother pursuing the topic. "oh, okay. Bye then!" he shouted as he ran to the direction of his home, leaving the brunette girl to stare at his back for what seems to be the last time._

_I'm really, really sorry, Ne-kun." she whispered as she trudged all the way home. A week later, Neji learnt that Tiantian moved away as her parents died on the same accident that killed his own father._

_That day, Neji did not cry. Or showed any other emotions._

*******X*******

**10years later~**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

A young girl of age seventeen fell abruptly out of her bed and woke up with a splitting headache. She smashed the snooze button on her alarm clock and muttered a string of colourful words. Tenten glanced up from the floor to her black alarm and was surprised to see it was six forty-five in the morn.

"I'm late!" she shouted and quickly began ransacking her closet for her uniform and took a shower in less than five minutes. She thanked the heavens she had already prepared her bag earlier as she took a toast before zooming out of her apartment.

Tenten wore her chocolate brown hair in her customary twin buns and wore a buttoned down white shirt with her school's crest on her breast pocket and a turquoise colour skirt. Tenten was beyond pissed when she found out that all skirts were very short and therefore wore black shorts underneath. She also wore a black Adidas running shoes.

She had recently moved out of her grandfather's house shortly after he died and she inherited his money. Tenten proceeded to buy her apartment at her home town, Konoha and transferred from Water country secondary school to Konoha high.

***.:.:.:.***

Neji Hyuuga never liked morning. He woke up at four in the morning just to perfect his already perfect, lush, long and extremely silky hair. He would then take a workout tor an hour and this gained him his toned muscles yet completely save his skin from the wrath of the hot sun that bless Konoha all year round. His skin could even beat that of a newborn!

After that, he spent the rest of his time would his family but to him, it was a breakfast that consisted with the head family that consists of an annoying cousin, a weakling of a heir and the most emotionless man on the whole planet,

He hated his mornings because of his goddamn family.

When breakfast was done, he would change his clothes for his Konoha uniform. Goddamn school was worthless in his opinion.

He then smiled a Cheshire cat smile. An evil smile. School was full of his prey. Weak woman tossing their selves into the beds of men like him….. Maybe school was not too worthless after all.

It was fun watching their hearts break over a break up. Why were they so naïve to think that he would gladly be theirs, even as a friend? Hn…. The last time he promised to be someone's friend turned badly.

Everyone was just a lying scum. His heart was not too fragile to be broken again.

**xXXXXXXXx**

**next chapter gonna be more fun in tenten and neji povs! I promise to do better though I cannot say the same thing for my grammar! Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WE WERE OR ARE FRIENDS**

**CHAPTER 2: TOMBOY AND HYUUGAS**

**~TENTEN POV~**

Made it and not a second sooner cause the bell rang as soon as I arrived at the general office of Konoha high. It went ring and a ring ding dong. Gosh, why do goddamn bells exist? They only tell us when we're getting detention because we're late for I-don't-care-how-long time.

So, I went in the office and I found this (emo) teacher dressed up for someone's funeral. You know, black yukata, black shoes, black hair and black everything. On her foot was this not-so-adorable adorable pig called Tonton, who was the principal's pet. You know how I know? There's something called a collar, idiot. Anyway, dude, who wants a pig for a pet? Dogs are cuter. They bark and attack and yet stay loyal to you. Perfect!

"Tenten, right? I'm Shizune and welcome to Konoha high" standard BORING procedures. "Principal Tsunade is currently….out with her sake so here's your schedule and your locker is 368 and I'll lead you to your first class. Questions?' the lady in funeral black, as I dubbed her, said to me in one breath. How could she breathe?

I shook my head no in (I hope) a cool manner. We started walking down the hall and went to the second (the office was in the first) and I can't really remember what happened next as Shizune led me to a maze called corridors. All of them looked almost the same. Green lockers at either side, each about the same height as me (cool!). Geez, I'm gonna be late for ALL my classes.

"So could we pick up the pace because I'm most likely gonna be late." I asked not so kindly to Shizune.

"Don't worry. I promise you that no matter how _late_ you come, Kakashi, you're home teacher, will be _later_ than you. One day, I'm_ so_ going to get HIM fired and out of _MY FREAKING LIFE!" _she said with a hint of anger. I'm surprised. Miss Black here got herself a guy. I glanced at my schedule and realized that I have the same thing EVERYDAY and school ends at two. It looks like this:

Homeroom – Kakashi

English – Kurenai

Science – Asuma

Lunch

History – Anko

Physical education - Gai

Geography – Shizune

Maths - Orochimaru

End of day

Looks tiring? Yup! Good thing I'm a straight A+ student, soccer and taekwondo captain and the head of physical education or aka physical torture in my previous school so I can handle(_ I am boasting, by the way_).

We (Shizune and I) finally reached this green door with a sign painted in _**BOLD BIG AND BLACK**_ letters (as in you could hardly see the green on the door) 'Kakashi's homeroom'. Whoever designed that door would most likely get along with me. Maybe I'd like the class too. Why? I hear BOOM CRASH AAAAAHHH AND MORE SHOUTS OF _AGONIZZZZZZING PAIN_ and it's all happening _WITHOUT ME_!

Shizune opened the door and suddenly, really fast, it was quiet and when I peaked inside as the door creaked open, I saw everyone was reading except for one boy snoring loudly and drool …. _Everywhere_! The only signs of a fight were the fact books, papers and red liquid (blood!) was everywhere and I mean _everywhere._

Homeroom's going to be soooo much fun!

Shizune walked into the front of the class muttering and cursing about some 'road of goddamn life, Kakashi'. She cleared her throat and began to introduce me, "This is Tenten and she's _staying_. No, Neji Hyuuga, you're not allowed to chase her off cause the only seat open is next to you.''

"No, I don't. They all either faint or too scared to begin with." a haughty male voice said. My heart skipped a beat. Ne-kun? No, Ne-kun's nice and not downright…. _Son of a fucking bitch_. The speaker was a male with long brown hair (gay?) and had white eyes. He had the same hair and same name and same weird eyes as Ne-kun. Coincidence much? I hope so.

"Earth to Tenten, do you read me?" Shizune said.

"yeah.", I said. It doesn't take a genius to know I should get seat. I quickly slipped next to the Hyuuga and sincerely hoped he was one of Ne-kun's too many too count cousins.

Anyway, suddenly, I felt the dozens of glares from most of the females in class. Did I mention that this Hyuuga was the resident heartthrob aka male-whore? Well, know I did.

"What's up" I asked to Hyuuga.

"Hn"

"What's Hn? It's not even a word." I stated

"hn"

"oh, so you're mute or deaf or just plain stupid"

"idiot" he said to me

"oh, so you're an idiot! I thought you're vocabulary only has Hn" I retorted and the Hyuuga finally faced me- glared at me, actually. Man has pride, huh?

"no, you are an idiot, idiot and worse than Naruto too. Must be lack of brain cells" he countered.

I smirked as I was able to get him to speak more but before I could reply, the teacher chose to walk in with a mask (freak). That covered his entire face except his black right eye. Everyone was quiet for about nine point ninety eight seconds to stare at him before continuing god-knows-what.

_**xXXXx**___

_**LUNCH TIME**_

The first few periods were weird. Why? I'll list it down for you

My homeroom teacher is a pervert who _giggles_ like a girl… excluding me

My English teacher receives red roses and marriage proposals instead of apples

my science teacher uses a Bunsen Burner to light a cigarette and says it was good for bad people

in All classes, Hyuuga has the same class and I have to sit next to him

Now, I had to deal with the stick up his ass but I did get a total of a hundred and sixty-seven words (yes I kept count) from Mr Mute. Maybe he does have some really dry humour… just like Ne-kun…

Think later and I must eat because my stomach's growling (it sounds like a goddamn bell!) so, I queued up to one of the many queues. Pun not intended. Then, suddenly, I felt a shy tap von my shoulder.

"e-excuse m-me, c-can you o-open the b-b-bottle for me?" a girl with blue locks and the eyes of a Hyuuga asked me. I recognized her and hugged her.

"Hina-chan! It's so nice to see you!' I said.

"n-n-nani?" she was turning a really bright shade of pink.

"it's me, Tiantian! though everyone calls me Tenten now" I replied

"Tian-nii! Your hair's up and you never called and I miss you!" she blurted out and began to squeeze my lungs out. Remind me to ask how people talk in less than one breath.

So we ordered our food and I follow Hinata to her clique. They were seated on one of the white round tables in the middle of the canteen. By the way, one side of the canteen is an exit and the shops are opposite each other. The last side has buckets to put plates and your tray after you're done eating.

Anyways, Hinata's friends were Ino and Shikamaru and Naruto. Hinata introduced me "guys, this is Tenten; she used to be my childhood besty."

"Troublesome. Another troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered and I realize he was the snoring and drooling dude in homeroom.

"Hey! I'm troublesome too?" Ino asked and Shikamaru shook his head. He then cupped Ino's face and began making out (I gagged).

I guess that High school going to be fun…

_***.:.:.:.:*:.:.:.:.***_

**Okay I lied about having Neji but I promise in the next chapter. By the way, you people want sakura and sasuke because I don't. tell me and I'm sorry I didn't get to the neji the playboy's target part.i think it might take me a while to wrte the next chapter because I got another one and let me say I told you my grammar won't improve. By the way, blackdemonblood if you're reading this, your name's emo and I hate grammar *pulls tongue out* for the rest of you, demon blood is my friend and thanks for reading!* hugs you tightly***


	3. Chapter 3

**WE WERE OR ARE FRIENDS**

**CHAPTER 3: HYUUGA'S BET**

**NEJI POV**

In the canteen, my friends Kankuro, Kiba and Sakura were being loud as loud as they usually were, which is louder than rabid bunnies on their ( cute and annoyingly lovable) way to collect multicolored (chocolate!) eggs...but I'm not telling them.

"Hey, guys! Look at that new hottie at Neji's cousin' table!" Kankuro remarked. That got my attention. Nobody goes to my cousin's table without my permission and so far, apart from Naruto, her lovers-aka fan boys- have yet to succeed.

As I whipped my head to Hinata's group (my hair GRACEFULLY flying along), I caught a glimpse of a brunette's panda ears (yes, PANDAS RULE THE WORLD!)

" Oh, her. She's my new classmate. Name's Tenten. Never knew her and looks like Hinata has adapted unusually well" I remarked. It was true. It took months for her to get used to someone and apart from close friends and family, she always stutters. It got worse when Tiantian left... Not that I care (right?).

"So, how's Karin, Neji?" Kiba asked.

"Dumped this morn. Seriously, what did I do that everyone wants a piece of me?" I said. Karin was one of my Fan girls and I went out with her for a few days (maybe a few hours, I think). She was an easy lay but definitely not the best in my opinion.

"So, you're single?" Sakura asked. I raised a brow and nod. Had I not already implied that? Who else was I talking about other than Karin? OH, too many girls and too little time.

Sakura's grin was like a Cheshire cat smile and it... It matched with her (freaky) pink hair. Her eyes twinkled with... Mischief? Shit, I hope I could R.I.P. because Sakura's no saint.

"Don't worry. I just want to test THE HYUUGA CHARM™ against THE HYUUGA PRIDE™. Want to hear?" yup. She's no saint. The most prized possession of a Hyuuga is our charm while _every single_ cell is made out of our pride. That's just how conceited we are (but I Don't Care). Even sweet old Hinata. She _definitely_ has charm though as for her pride… she has her moments (shudder). Never cross a prideful Hyuuga on a bad mood.

Meanwhile, I felt Kankuro's and Kiba's eyes on me and Sakura. SEE, I'm _so_ handsome even guys fall in love with me. Why are they bothering to look at Sakura anyways? Oh yeah… the bet/test.

"Sure," I agreed. She grinned wider (if that was actually possible) and our friend's were staring so hard that their eyes were bigger than zombies (they have two whole eyeballs… did I mention _disgustingly_ awesome zombies?)

"Careful, your eyes are falling." Sakura warned.

"Dude, what are you thinking?" Kiba asked the (mutated) pink haired girl.

"You know, curiosity can kill the cat and you know Neji has issues." Kankuro added.

"And it will" I added after shooting (using sniper gun) a Hyuuga glare. 

"But satisfaction brought it back to life. Can't hurt to try, ne" Sakura asked.

I 'hn-ed' a reply and she continued, holding two peace signs to my face (index and middle finger on both hands), "Two weeks. Two weeks to get the new girl, Tenten and another two weeks to dump her _unconditionally_."

Date a girl and then dump her? Sounds fun.

"I'm in."

**.: A FEW MINUTES EARLIER:.**

**TENTEN POV**

I was left with Hinata as the others left for their (different) next classes fifteen minutes to the next bell. We were sitting down on our table as I racked my head for a conversation topic.

"hey, hina-chan. What happened to Ne-kun?" I asked out of the blue, trying to stop the _(almost awkward_) silence between us. It must have totally random at the time because she looked kind of startled.

"Well…."she tried to answer but I sensed her discomfort.

"Never mind. I still have a question, though. Do you have another Neji Hyuuga in your family because there was a bustard just like him and I'm crossing my fingers hoping' it's not him," I blurted out.

Now, hina-chan looks scared. She's avoiding eye contact and playing with her fingers. Then, I think I quiet 'no' from her. This can't be happening.

This can't be good.

Ne-kun became THE bastard Neji ass Hyuuga.

OMFA (oh my fucking ass)

"Neji nii-san not the same anymore. After you left, he became THE Neji the Bastard, resident man-whore of Konoha High. He's not the same. He practically laid every single effing girl-it's beyond me how they never got pregnant- in all our previous schools, including this one. I'm lucky I'm rich because soundproof walls help _a lot _but sometimes, girl's got scream.

Neji nii-san stopped hanging around with me after you left, Ten-chan. At home, he locked himself in that used to be virgin room of his and became a living, breathing but not talking ice cube. Literally.

When we came to middle school, he sort of fell with the bad group. Kiba, the wild king, dated hundreds of girls' hearts and broke Ino's heart successfully in five point forty-six point ten minutes! Kankuro, the puppeteer got more blackmail than homework from all your years in school -according to the school news, anyway- and Sakura's the school slut who aborted a baby during middle school"

WOW. Hinata could talk in three breaths (one paragraph, one breath). I really need to learn to tal3k like that. Anyways…. I must be shell shocked (without any shell) because I numbly nodded my head as I rose to take my food tray back and Hinata shortly followed.

"Two weeks. Two weeks to get the new girl, Tenten," a female voice said as if mocking her prey( how I heard it was beyond me) and I whipped my head about five tables to a pink haired girl "and another two weeks to dump her _unconditionally_."

"I'm in" a familiar voice said.

The familiar voice of Neji Hyuuga.

I instantly shoved my tray to an equally shocked Hinata while muttering to her about skipping school. I ran and ran out of the school and ran and ran (again) to my apartment. When I reached the white door after pushing down a cat, bumping face first to a pillar and almost having my shirt unbuttoned by the speed I was travelling, I unlocked the goddamn door and slammed it again. I was inside my house and I might star crying.

Too late. I cried.

Stupid Hyuuga bet! Stupid parents for dying! Stupid me for caring and stupid everyone for the heck of it!

Wait, let me calm down. Breathe, girl, breathe! Okay…. Recap! Ne-kun became a male bitch, whore, idiot(who tops the class) and right now, he has a bet to make ME fall in love with his ass( who wants to fall in love with a thing that shits, anyways?) and break my hard( though literally soft) heart! He also can't recognize me! I'm Tiantian, you cross-backing, stupid, male-whore!

Stupid! That's IT! School's been skipped and I ain't wasting my time about Neji! Bring it on, Hyuuga! Two can play that game!

I'll show you the right way to love!

I'll get… my…my…Ne-kun back…too.

**xXx**

**Yeah, chapter 3 is DONE and Sakura is here. Though there would not be any sakusasu in this story, Sasuke would arrive at a later date. I hope that you REVIEW BECAUSE IT MEANS A LOT UNLE YOU WTDRI-CHAN TO CRY! Feel free to ask questions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We were or are friends**

**CHAPTER 4: LET THE F*** FIGHT BEGIN!**

**Tenten pov**

**COUNTDOWN**

**1ST DAY OF 28 DAYS**

Since the first half of school was uneventful as the enemy AKA Neji Hyuuga did nothing (and somehow, when your teacher are crazy, your class is B and an O and an R and an I-N-G!), I'm going to skip all this stuff _all_ the way to RECESS (must not Drool!) Let me show all these to you in something wonderful called a flashback (it's the end of the day now)

**FLASHBACK (I THINK)…**

It was recess (well duh!) and Tenten was sitting with Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto. They were talking about random things like cotton candy_(which looks like clouds)_ taste better than candy or pigs are cuter than lavender_(what the hell)_ or simply debating inside your mind if it was a nice decision to eat beans for lunch_(yuck!)_. Suddenly, half way to poking her beans to certain death, Tenten felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw none other than _(drum roll!)_ Neji Hyuuga_ (yeah, it was disappointing but that's his roll!)_ with his food tray.

"May I sit with you?" he asked politely.

Tenten and the others narrowed their eyes for various reasons _(one is too look at THIS GORGEOUS MALE! And another because his girlfriend was all dreamy eyes at THIS GORGEOUS MALE! Two girls because they knew about the bet and the last one was because he was stupid and copied everyone's actions)_ before Tenten flashed him a grin and nodded .

Once seated, Neji tried starting a conversation with Tenten. It ended as a f*** fight 'I've heard that you were a champion at skateboarding. Can you teach me?'

Tenten cocked her head to the side and replied nonchalantly, 'I don't know. For someone who practically is the soccer captain, basketball captain, chess champion and _skateboarding champ_, according to Hinata, anyways, I don't think you'll _need_ me'

Neji cursed inwardly. He had wanted to spend more time with her and since the tutoring-then-falling-in-serious-like would not work, he tried another approach. "aah… even me who seems God like can become a bit_ rusty_…."

His friend snorted and rolled her eyes. "If you're a god, then you could probably un-rust yourself…plus I rather have you work it out, BIT BY BIT. Oh, make sure not to bring _fan girls_ to the lesson…" (Just in case, I shall tell you Neji has no pure thoughts and I think sarcastically).

Neji thought that Tenten was playing hard to get. "I advise you to help me because I can help with your problems, _personal problems_," he purred in her ear, earning the stares of everyone in the table. He exhaled a warm breath in her ear, confident as a peacock. However, the expected red hue never came to her face as Tenten kept her cool and slowly pushed him away.

"Hn… I do need help with my maths, you see…."

Neji smirked. He may not have made her blush but he was successful in getting more time with her.

"Like you plus me equals to zero, nada, none, nil or basically… nothing!" she added, flashing a grin in his direction. His smirk disappeared as others snickered loudly while Hinata applauded her inwardly. She had always felt too cowardly to do something like that to Neji.

Tenten rose from her seat and took her tray filled with unfinished food (half eaten broccoli, some stuff that looked inedible, some cheese fries, a bottle of milk and some gravy WITH THE _SCARY ZOMBIE BEANS... who survived Tenten's attack_)

**END FLASHBACK**

Things happened quite fast from there so basically this is what happened…

Neji wanted to flirt some more so he grabbed one of my hands which just so happened to be supporting my food tray. Also, by luck (I mean very, _very_ bad luck), when he pulled my arm, my bottle of milk dropped and I slipped…..

This caused food to rain down on all of my friends.

Neji got attacked by half-eaten broccolis which soon became my favourite dish while Naruto and Hinata got showered with cheese fries. Ino got gravy and beans on her hair and Shikamaru was drenched and awakened from his nap by inedible mush. Of course, my butt got soaked with milk. Yuck!

Naruto yelped and shouted baka to Neji. He was holding a piece of pie and threw it a random direction _because he felt like it_. The pie landed on a girl. Not just any girl but a girly girl and not just any girly girl, she was a girl with a pizza with ketchup and tofu and spinach and lettuce (she's on a diet) and ice cream. Oh boy!

She shouted in that fake voice of hers that sounded like a banshee and yelled "IDIOT!" and threw her own food to Naruto. However, it missed and ended up on bald guys singing I'm a Barbie girl.

Naruto and I stood for the heck of it and we had those mischievous twinkling eyes full of revenge and I promised that it was a good one… not a GO-DIE-YOU-SLUT! So we took someone else food tray, put it up and shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!"

…. So that's how I ended up cleaning the entire canteen after school with some other people. It was like, I don't know six when we were done and so I kind of looked forward to going home. My stomach growled and unfortunately, Neji heard it.

He offered me a ride home and because it was too tiring to walk home, I accepted because I was aching so much. He flirted with me for about two point five point sixty-six minutes but it somehow ended up as a conversation about Botox smiles and how they look like Gai-sensei.

When we reached my house, I said," Thanks, you seem like you know this area well. How?"

"My friend used to stay somewhere here…." When I realised that he was talking about me, I gave a hurried goodbye and locked the door behind me. Hyuuga Neji, why do you always make me feel so…I don't know sad?

**Neji pov at his house**

Well, that was weird. No one had ever slammed the door in my face and then locked it. Yet, she did. Why?

I'm at home now since my new prey abandoned me at her doorstep. She's not like the others. She's actually playing hard to get with me!

….Well, at least she's not naïve enough to think I'd fall for her that easy.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

I heard three soft knocks on my white, wooden bedroom door and I opened it to find Hinata. I growled," What?"

"How was your day, nee-san?" she asked, stammering only a little bit. I haven't heard her stammer in a few years and this is the first time she ever bothered about my well being at school. She had learned that it was better to ignore me unless she can't help it. Her question, therefore, took me by surprise so I repeated my earlier statement but more surprised than unhappiness.

"I mean did you get hurt? Did you pass a test or fail one? Did you have a new girlfriend? Were you invited to another party" she blurted out. However, she added in a tone that held secrets, "Any new friends or did you meet old ones?"

I snorted,"Hinata-sama, you know better than anyone else that other than my friends at school, I only had one other friend who disappeared to god-knows-where. In fact, I hoped that she never ever returns." Actually, I hope she does returns….

After all, Tiantian was my only best friend.

Hinata looked kind of disheartened by the news. Why? Don't ask me, I don't know the answer. She gave a silent 'oh' before leaving.

Anyway…. I wonder what will happen tomorrow

**Sorry for not updating. I kinda lost track of time and I also need help with my other story…. If you have questions, please ask me and review… they give me a few inspirations.**


	5. revenge pay

**WE WERE OR ARE FRIENDS**

**CHAPTER 6: REVENGE PAYS**

**DAY 2 OF 28, WEDNESDAY**

**TENTEN'S POV**

Okay, so the first two periods of school were majorly BORING! Kakashi was late and Kurenai got ogled by every boy in the class (except Neji). Right now, it's science and we were discussing about the…. Human reproduction!

I was so bored at that time that I tried striking a conversation with him. It went like this…

"Neji, which is better, chocolate or vanilla?"

"Hn…"

"As a playboy, do you think that sexual reproduction is important?"

"Hn…"

"As a girl, do you think fan girls are annoying or just plain slut?"

"HN…"

"Do you prefer you're father or you're cousin?"

"HN…"

….and that's how half of the period was spent and it ended like this….

"HN…"

"That's it, Hyuuga! You're going down!" I screeched, earning the entire room's attention.

"What is it, Miss Mitarashi?" Asuma-sensei asked. I thought 'eep'! I got caught and then PAYBACK! Hehehehe (insert thunder music)

Suddenly, it rained (literally!).

"Well, we were talking about the time Hyuuga's favourite teddy bear called Mr. Fluffy bear and how he peed on it and Mr. Fluffy bear got thrown away and Hyuuga cried his eyes out!" I answered, batting my eyelashes for added 'innocence'.

"Yes, we were talking about my Mr Fluffy bear- wait a second! Say what?" Neji exclaimed. Boy, if he was annoyingly hot before, he was beyond cute now. His cheeks were so 'poof' like Mr. Fluffy bear (it's a real story) and he had this adorable _pout_. Then, he became angry and just as suddenly, his face turned back to extremely emotionless.

I swear in the name of (the ALMIGHTY) that half of the class was laughing at Neji HOT Hyuuga, everyone's Mr. Perfect and the ladies' eye candy…. Tomboys excluded.

"I see…" Asuma-sensei said before returning to his lecture about how condoms are useful (I thought this was sex-ed stuff!). After everyone stopped laughing, Neji leaned next to my ear and whispered, "You're going down, Tenten. No one mocks THE Neji Hyuuga."

I had to bite my tongue not to laugh at his (bruised) LARGE EGO.

**XXXXX**

Recess was as fun as ice cream- sweet and cold. Why? It's so peaceful and –drum roll- Neji the jerk is sitting next to you offering ice cream (not that I'm going to refuse it…)

"So, what are you going to do 'bout me, ne, Neji?" I mocked him, slurping my avocado and chocolate and strawberry sprinkles ice cream (I'm a girl of different stuff…Avocado ice cream is not weird *pouts*). It's simply so much fun playing with him. After all, man whores deserve the best amount of torture (mwahahaha! Die! Die!). So, until Ne-kun behaves, he's going down! (Insert clap of thunder)

"HN…" Neji grunted. Come on, can't do better than that? You know, in grade school, my friends and I made this surviving school guide and I remember bits and pieces like section chocolate toads soaked in perfume; manwhores are species that are extremely intelligent but in situations that are not good enough for them, manwhores will piss on other people's stuffed bears and piss you off. There's also this thing from sections friends is spelt as enemies; best friends are normal friends that love you so much that he hates (an example is Ino and Sakura).

Okay….maybe following a guide made in grade school is plain stupid but I'm trying to annoy Neji enough so that he becomes best friend with me again. Stupid, right?

Neji grunted again. He looked like he had constipa-something-majig. Poor boy, being cold had made him lose his godly prankster skills.

Rubber baby buggy bumpers! Neji suddenly jumps from his chair and then bent down on my ear and whispered," Be ready for the end of the day, little buns". Then, he sauntered to the next class like a swan in high heels…

What? Little Buns? Puh-lease, can't he do better in the name crap?

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Neji pov**

I don't think she understood what I meant by little buns. I mean, don't girls always feel insulted if they have little 'buns'. Once, I called Karin cutie pie' and she turned pinker than pinkly pink sing pink flamingos in a pink Barbie car. Tenten some tough chick to resist me for so long… I like-y

Anyway, I'm in need for serious help and it's a good thing that Hinata and Naruto weren't at the table just now. After all, THE NEJI HYUUGA does not need help from former prankster and if Tenten hears about this….*shudders*

So, once Tenten was out of sight and I was at the deserted-for-dessert desert geography teacher's office, I whipped out my phone and dialled Naruto's number. It took five times before I got connected. This is how our conversation went. (N is Naruto and NE is me)

N: Hello, who's the stupid **** **** that's ruining my fun!

Ne: Naruto, it's me

N: HI, Neji. Bye, Neji by the way, Hinata's fine.

NE: I need prankster help

N: oh but-

*insert moans of pleasure coming out of the phone*

NE: what's that?

N: No, nothing!

NE: Give Hinata the phone!

N: No! Hinata's not here! Right, Hinata?

*insert 'hai' being purred out seductively*

NE: Naruto baka! Give Hinata the phone!

H: yes?

NE: Hinata, if you get Naruto in front of the deserted-for-dessert desert geography teacher's office in six minutes, I won't tell Hiashi-sama anything

H: hai!

So that's how our conversation went. About a minute later, both of them arrived. Is it just me or was Hinata more red than usual? In fact, her usually neat hair is messy and Naruto's shirt was on backward. Hmm... Were they playing without me? Aww… I loved hide and go kill Naruto

'what's the heck's up, Neji?" Hinata asked. Seriously, Naruto has rubbed of my little cousin the wrong way. Oh yeah, remind me to give those two THE TALK.

"Let's go with Tenten mocked me and she must die!" and cue the evil laughter. I then stopped for awhile and said 'no, Hinata, you're not allowed"

She frowned at me and replied" you know, Tenten's a really nice girl. She won't harass you like all your fan girls so stop playing with her."

"That's why she's so fun to play with." I replied with my signature smirk and she pouted. Muttering under her breath, she tried seducing the already smitten Naruto by swinging her hips as she went to her next class.

….Naruto, prepare yourself for THE TALK!

…well, after Tenten has been humiliated.

Six missed class periods later or six hours ,six minutes, sixty six seconds and sixty six milliseconds later, THE REVENGE OF THE HYUUGA (MWAHAHAHAHAHA-wait one more time, HA!)

Tenten! Prepare yourself for THE REVENGE OF THE HYUUGA (MWAHAHAHAHAHA-wait one more time, HA!)

**Tenten pov**

I LOVE GEOGRAPHY! I MEAN Shizune is like the nicest (Anko the weapons teacher is the Best) and all you have to do is read a map and tell the teacher what's wrong with blah blah blah! It's the best subject EVER!

Okay, so in case you maggots (**ma**caroni **g**o **g**rowing **o**n **t**oadstool **s**crew) forgot, Geog is the last session of the day before going home and Neji's revenge! Next period is maths and I must tell you that the teacher is gayer than Jiraiya, the principal's friend and the happiest guy alive. Seriously, is white the new black? 

Jiraiya THE PERVERT (die! Then tortured! Deep friend in sesame street oil! Throw into a mob of angry Tsunades…oh wait, he'll be already dead…OH well!) Has white hair and Kakashi-sensei too

Neji the MANWHORE has white eyes and…

Orochimaru, the maths teacher, has white skin and always trying to ra*e Sasuke. What ra*e stands for is up to you.

So, as I was saying before I rudely disrupted myself, geog was over and Shizune, as a 'welcome back to school' gift, gave us all fortune cookies. I cracked mine while I was walking to my next class.

It said,"be afraid and hate falling chickens"

Been there and done that. I'm allergic to them (sniff, I never-sniff-tried-sniff-fried chicken before-sniff). I get super allergic to them super fast.

Oh yeah, when I finished reading, I was in front of my last class and I WAS LATE.

The door was closed.

I was the last to come.

There was snickering behind the door.

I took the door knob.

I twist the door knob.

I opened the door using the doorknob.

I stepped inside.

I saw Neji pull a string.

Chicken feathers and glue and a rubber chicken dropped on me.

I sneezed once.

I sneezed twice and thrice.

I collapsed.

Everyone was surprised.

Did I mention I was allergic to chickens?

**So sorry for all the late stuff but here I am…anyway, someone told me they cannot understand so its like Tiantian is the same person as tenten but tian as a little girl went away because her parents died and she changed her name cos ten is easier to pronounce than tian where she went. Years later, when puberty makes peeps look weird and unrecognizable, she meets neji who does not recognize her. She recognize him cos theres not a lot of white eyed guys out there rite? So yeah…if u still don't get it, comment. Thx…..sorry for not updating I promise that this one was so dmn long to make up for it**


End file.
